Reactions
by RedHal
Summary: Sequel to Karapica. People's reaction when the ending of the prequel is announced at Kara's wedding in a very sneaky way. Oneshot


I don't own H X H. Happy?

**Reactions**

It was the day of Kara's wedding. Nobody except Sinrithu knew that Anna and Kurapica were even dating, let alone engaged. Today was the big day not only for Karapica, but for her brother who was going to announce his engagement to his sister's best friend.

The wedding was beautiful. Kurapica was giving his sister away. Anna was the maid of honor. Gon was the ring bearer and Kaida was the flower girl. Killua was made best man since Kurapica already had a major role in the wedding as it was. Leorio was stuck as an usher.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." The priest said at the end of the wedding.

The groom and the bride, both dressed in the traditional Kurutanian wedding outfits, shared in a passionate kiss. In case you're wondering, male Kurutanian wedding outfits are the same as what Kurapica usually wears and females wear styles similar to the traditional outfits today, just blue, white, and gold.

0000

At the reception (which was held in their hotel),

Kurapica was seated next to his fiancée waiting for his sister and brother-in-law to enter. While they waited, they looked around. Anna noticed Gon and Leorio were eyeing the food. Killua would have joined them if he wasn't looking over his speech again. The reception, like the wedding, was going to be a combination of the Kurutanian tradition and the modern. To Leorio's disapproval, one Kurutanian tradition was to wait for the bride and groom before eating. Actually, the bride and groom have to take the first bite before the rest of the guests can begin eating.

Kurapica noticed Gon helped with the invitations. Practically everyone they ever MET was there. Naturally there were Senritsu, Jin, Netero, Mito, and Gon's grandmother. However, the Amori brothers, Anita, Pokkoru, Ponzu, Tompa, Buhara, Menchi, Rippo, Satotsu, the captain, and the old woman were there. There were even some people that Kurapica didn't know, like Wing and Zushi, and people that he didn't think anyone even KNEW. Some of these people included Shisyo, Bashou, Neon, and her father. There was one more addition to the wedding guest list to his horror: Hisoka. At the sight of these familiar people, Kurapica paled and turned to his fiancée.

"Do you know how my sister or brother-in-law knew all of these people?"

"No. I think Gon might have had a say." Anna answered

"Did he figure out our announcement?"

"I don't think so. Why?"

"No reason. Just practically everyone we took the Hunter's exam with, my nen master, my colleagues, and my ex-boss are here."

"I wonder if your nen master taught either Kara or Keitaro?"

"Probably."

"And maybe Senritsu wouldn't have been able to come unless she brought everyone else along."

"Possibly."

"Do you know if they recognize you?"

Kurapica looked at them once more. No one was looking towards the wedding party's table.

"I don't think they've noticed yet except for Senritsu." He whispered.

"That won't be long though." She said.

Just then the DJ came on,

"Please join in on welcoming Mr. and Mrs. Keitaro Sato."

Just then, Kara and Keitaro entered the ballroom of their hotel while everyone clapped.

While everyone was dancing, Anna placed an index card at the bottom of the stack Killua left at his place and winked at her fiancé.

0000

After a few hours,

"All right. Now it's time for the best man's speech. Here you go kid." The DJ said before handing the microphone over to Killua who was sweating after seeing his family. He decided to pull out the index cards.

"Hello. As some of you know, I'm Killua Zaoldyeck, I was asked to be the best man since the brother of the bride already agreed to do something else." He shot Kurapica a glare. At this point everyone noticed him and there were some whispers. They didn't last long when Killua shot the audience the same glare.

"Anyways. I met the bride and groom about two years ago when my friends and I decided to stay at this hotel. Since that time, we had fun. I stayed with Gon on the other side of the island and we would walk down to visit them. As the years progressed, we noticed that their love for each other progressed into this." He said pointing at the happy couple.

Then, he flipped to the card of truth.

"Today we celebrate the marriage of Karapica and Keitaro. Next we will be celebrating WHAT? IS THIS SOME KIND OF JOKE!" He yelled looking at the engaged couple.

Kurapica and Anna were looking at him and holding each other's hands while grinning.

"What is it Killua?" Gon asked. "Did Leorio sneak a perverted phrase in your speech?"

"HEY!"

"Let me see that card." The bride said to the best man.

As she read it, her face paled slightly and then looked up at her brother and friend.

"Is this true?" she asked as her husband grabbed the card and read it for himself.

Anna held out her left hand.

Kara smiled and gave her maid of honor a sisterly hug.

"I'm so happy for you."

"Hey. What's going on?" Gon asked as the groom went up and shook his brother-in-law's hand.

"Congratulations Kura."

"What happened Killua?" Gon asked again

"Kurapica and Anna are engaged." Killua answered with the microphone still in front of his mouth.

"WHAT/REALLY?" Leorio and Gon shouted at the same time.

Kurapica and Anna blushed.

"You were always the sneaky one." Kara told her friend.

Whispers then arose from the crowd.

0000

"Kurapica? Engaged? Is this the same guy?" Bashou said

"Yes. I knew about it since it happened." Senritsu admitted.

"Why didn't you mention it?" Bashou asked.

"They said that they were going to announce it today. You know I have sharp hearing. I overheard the proposal."

"Makes sense."

0000

"No wonder he didn't come back." Mr. Nonstrand said to his daughter.

"And here I thought it was because of us." Neon added.

0000

"Can we eat now?" Buhara asked

"Didn't you hear? Those Hunters are engaged to be married. This is so romantic." Menchi said.

"Yes. Its amazing how a little bit of love can change a person." Satotsu observed.

"I agree. I remember when that Kurutanian came to take the exam. He was so bent on revenge; it's amazing he can even feel love again." Netero added.

"That is what's so amazing." Satotsu told the president of the Hunter Exam Committee.

0000

"Wow. Can you believe it Leorio? Kurapica and Anna are going to get married." Gon said to his older friend before running over to the two pairs of happy couples.

Leorio was just standing there in shock with his mouth wide open.

"W-When did this happen?"

"A few months ago." Kurapica answered.

"Well. I guess you deserve it. After everything you guys have been through, happiness HAD to be in your future at some point." Leorio said straightening up.

"Thanks Leorio." The two engaged couples said.

"Enough about that." Anna said grabbing the microphone from Killua. "We're here to celebrate the wedding of my future sister and brother-in-laws. LET'S EAT!"

"Thank you." A few hungry guests said out loud. (A.K.A. Buhara, Gon, and Leorio)

0000

That night after most of the guests left, Anna and Kurapica decided to take a walk.

"That went well." Anna mused.

"Yes. Everyone took it better than we thought they would."

"Leorio's initial reaction was classic though."

"I liked Killua's personally."

"Gon's suggestion of what was going on before he realized it was perfect."

"Like you."

Anna smiled at her fiancé.

"You know, we still need to plan the wedding party." She told him

"Yes. We have practically everything else except who does what."

"You sure you just don't want to elope?"

"And risk my sister killing us? I don't think so. Unless, you think it's alright."

"Let's wait a few months before we decide. If the wedding planning gets too out of control, we'll elope."

"Deal."

Instead of sealing the deal with a handshake, the last male Kurutanian and his fiancée kissed.

0000

CLICK

"Perfect." Killua said in the shadows holding a camera.

"So, why are we following them?" Gon asked.

"Making sure they don't do anything inappropriate." Leorio answered.

"We need to make sure that they do all the planning and not let it get out of control. I want to see Kurapica get married." Gon said.

"I never thought I'd see the day when uptight Kurapica would actually settle down and get married." Killua said.

"Why?"

"Think about it Gon. His tribe was killed and thinking his sister's been dead for six years. That would make anyone never want to feel love again." Leorio told the boy.

"Oh."

"If we find anyone spying on us, we WILL elope." Kurapica and Anna said loud enough for the threesome to hear.

"C'mon. Before they find us." Killua said.

0000

"I think that worked." Kurapica said.

"Your friends are such spies."

"At least we have some privacy."

With that, they resumed their kiss.

THE END

A/N: Not bad if I do say so myself. I've written better though. Please review and no flames. Also, let me know if you want me to write anything else concerning this story or its prequel.


End file.
